


Minute after Midnight, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Sequel toThe Kayak Trip. CJ and Danny are now involved but they have to deal with outside pressures.





	Minute after Midnight, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

"A Minute After Midnight"  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine anymore now then they were when I sent Danny on the kayaking trip and had him whack his head.   
Sequel to "The Kayak Trip"  
Summary: CJ and Danny are now involved but they have to deal with outside pressures.  


~~~~~   
Wednesday evening, Danny's apartment  


"So when are we going to tell people?"  
"When you are officially the Editor. It's still a comflict right now." She leaned over to kiss him softly. "And speaking of conflict, I have work to do."  
"You leaving or is it something you can do here?"  
"I can do it here. I'm just reading the findings of some research that was done recently. You guys have the same report as I do, from what Harry said, so I have nothing to fear."  
"Plus, I'm keeping my laptop away from you, so you can't see what I'm working on." He smiled at her.  
"That's not right, Fishboy, it's one thing we don't discuss what we're working on but you're just teasing me saying something like that. You know how I am and it's not fair."  
"It's not." He put his arms around her. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."  
"That's so very old, Danny." She leaned into him, enjoying just being with him. Content in the knowledge that soon their relationship would be legitimate. No one would be able to question them with regards to their jobs.   
"What? And I'm young, CJ? You wanna see what I'm working on, you show me what you're gonna say about that report."  
"No, but I'm staying here, though."  
"Ooh, threaten me some more." He turned her just enough to be able to kiss her. There was plenty of time for work, later.  


~~~~~  
Friday at the White House  
9:00 am  


Danny's going away party was scheduled for this day. He had served the White House for many years and his fellow journalists decided that he deserved an appropriate send off. The Senior Staff was, of course, invited to drop by when they could.   


"Hey, CJ, so Danny decided to take the job, huh?" Josh was standing in her doorway looking at her.   
"Yes. He'll be the Editor at the Fairfax Times."  
"Which is, like, practically, next door." His grin could not get much bigger. He was now sitting on her couch, getting himself comfortable.  
"It's close. The upside is that even though he's close in proximity, he will be reporting on news in Virginia not the White House. Only stories on the AP about us will be picked up so we won't be his only source of coverage."  
"And that makes you very glad, doesn't it?"  
"Why wouldn't it? Becoming an Editor is going forward, not backward, Josh, so I'm happy for him." She took her glasses off realizing that Josh was not going to let her work. He seemed to have settled in for the duration.   
"CJ, relax, I'm just saying that I know how you feel about him. I've always supported you in that, you know. And now that he's an Editor, you guys can go ahead and finally start dating."  
"It would be nice." She got a dreamy look in her eyes. Finally being able to be honest and stop sneaking around.  
"Yes, it would be. Let me tell you, the past year has been hard to watch. I wish you both well." He suddenly jumped up and kissed her on the forehead. "You're gonna do it, right?"  
"Of course. I really like him, Josh." She looked at him as he leaned against her desk.   
"I know you do. I thinks it's more then 'like' but that's not for me to decide. Danny's the only one who needs to know the truth about that stuff."  
"Really? You usually want to know everything." She put her hand over his. "Thanks, Josh."  
"I want to know. I'm just thinking maybe Danny should know first. That's all. Look, we better get back to work if we're gonna make that party at all."  
"Then leave me alone." She shooed him off her desk. When he reached the door, she called out, "Hey, Josh? Will you go there with me?"  
"Not brave yet, huh? Sure, I'll be your protector." He smiled at her and left.   


~~~~~  
10:15 am   


CJ was surprised to see President Bartlet walk into her office. She practically killed herself trying to stand up so quickly.   
"Sir, what can I do for you?" She was speaking as she slightly tripped on the plug of her laptop.   
"CJ, sit down and relax. I'm really not here on official business."  
"Then, if I may ask, what does bring you here?"  
"You and Danny."  
"Sir."  
"CJ, I said relax. Once it's a minute after midnight, which is actually tomorrow morning, Danny is no longer a reporter and I will no longer be worried. You can date an Editor, CJ, and I know you two have been working towards this the past year. Your time has come. Wouldn't you say?"  
"No, not yet."  
"12:01, CJ."  
"Sir, no disrespect, but I'm having a hard time with this conversation."  
"You didn't think anyone noticed the attraction between you and Danny? That's the worst kept secret of this administration. That's why everyone was so gung ho to make sure that you two did not act on anything that you might have felt for each other. Till now, when the time is right. No conflicts, CJ, remember that. 12:01."   
"Sir, if we were intending...."   
"CJ, there is no 'if', I'm not so much into the books that I don't notice what is going on around me, not to mention Abby thinks you two are adorable together, and she's usually right on target with these things."  
"But now, Sir, when Danny wants to kiss me at 12:01, he's going to be wondering why I'm looking at my watch or the nearest clock. Meantime I will know that you are, exactly at that moment, looking at your watch also. That is definitely a mood killer, Sir, if I may say so." She smiled despite herself.  
"Would you like me to change the time?"  
"Sir, just please don't worry about the time. That's all I ask. I am definitely not comfortable with this conversation."  
"I'm not worried about the time, CJ, 12:01." He began walking towards the door.  
"Not happening. I can't kiss somebody, even someone I've waited a year for, if I remotely even think that you're picturing it at that exact same time, Sir, it's just too weird."  
"And they say I'm weird. Thought you'd jump at the chance. 12:01, CJ. I've got work to do now."  
"Yes, Sir."  
"12:01." With that, he disappeared out the door.  
'The man is strange.' CJ thought to herself. 'And he runs the country. God bless America.'   


~~~~~  
11:40 am  


CJ had stopped by Toby's office to clear up one last thing before the Noon briefing. He seemed preoccupied with something else.  
"Toby, earth to Toby, hey Tobias, pay attention to me." She whacked him on the arm.  
"Ouch, CJ, has anyone ever told you that you are very physical?"  
"Yes, actually, but I took it in a good way." She smiled at him.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter. Now what did you want to know?"  
"The thing you were badgering me about at Staff this morning. You're sure? 'Cause I'm gonna go out there right now and that's what I'm gonna say and I swear, Toby, it better be good. It better be true. And it better not make me look like an idiot." She was pointing at him very dramatically with the pencil in her hand.  
"It's good, CJ. I swear. Now, why are you so wound up today?"  
"Because people refuse to leave me alone today."  
"About Danny?" He looked up at her without raising his head, just picking up his eyes.  
"Yes, about Danny."  
"You're gonna date him, aren't you? This job was just what you were waiting for, right?"  
"Yes, as if it's any of your business. I can date him now."  
"There's still gonna be conflicts and the Press are gonna find them."  
"He's not a reporter anymore. He's going to be an Editor. Even the President thinks it's all right, for crying out loud, Toby, leave it alone. Leave me alone! Let me happy. I've waited for it for a very long time. Let me enjoy it."  
"Depending on his coverage of us, if he goes easy, the Press could say that his paper only runs favorable stories about us because of his relationship with you. That he's pro-Bartlet."  
"And that would be a bad thing?" She was getting ready to go to the Press Room.  
"For Danny it would be. It will obviously take away from his credibility as an Editor. Be careful, CJ, don't let him run too far."  
"You are a good friend, Toby." She said as she was leaving.  
"Yep, a good friend. That's what I want to be, CJ, your friend. While that little red-headed pipsqueak is your lover. Oh, yeah, I love how that sounds." He said to no one but himself.  


~~~~~  
1:00 pm  


Sam caught up with CJ in the hallway.   
"So, tonight's the night, huh, CJ? You and Danny?" He was trying his best to keep a straight face.   
"Sam, I really don't think I'm following you." She continued in the direction of her office.  
"You and Danny, you can date now. Right? So what happens?"  
"Oh, I see where you're going with this." They were rounding the last turn now and narrowly avoided walking into several unwitting staff members. "You want to know all the details, huh, Sam? You want to know stuff like the first kiss, the first touch, the first time making love, because the whole damn world seems to know that now Danny and I can date!" They had reached her office just as she finished the sentence. Carol jumped at the sound of her voice. She lowered it a bit as they entered her office. "What is with you people around here? I know that we are friends and I know that we look out for each other and I know that everyone has been on pins and needles watching Danny and I the past year and praying to whatever God they pray to that we would do nothing about it and we didn't. But what is with you people that today, you are all so preoccupied with my future sex life?" She sat down, drained from her outburst. "Tell me, Sam, tell me 'cause I really need to know."  
Sam smirked. "Wow, CJ, that was so Marc Anthony of you." She shot him a look that could freeze Hell. "Okay, okay, it's just that we all care about you and really want you to be happy and we believe that you'll be happy with Danny now that he's Danny the Editor and not Danny the reporter and therefore a conflict of interest kinda guy. There, okay, so now you know."  
"You can run on sentences as well as I can. That's remarkable. Thank you for caring, Sam, not in my sex life but that I'm happy. That means a lot to me and I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't just you that I was yelling at and you shouldn't bear the brunt of everything that everyone's said today."  
"Don't worry about it, CJ. Remember, Don't Worry Be Happy." He started dancing around while he was singing. CJ threw a rolled up piece of paper at him.  
"Get out! You insane person." She was laughing now. "Thanks but get out."  
"Bye."  


~~~~~  
2:30 pm  


CJ had been called to Leo's office, along with the other members of the Senior Staff, to discuss the latest Health Care Bill. When the meeting was over, he asked her to stay behind.  
"Is there something else, Leo?" She asked somewhat apprehensively.  
"Yeah, CJ, I....well, I....so, CJ, Danny's becoming an Editor." He tried to make it seem as if he were giving her new information.  
"Yes, I heard. I'm glad for him."  
"Good. Me, too." He began walking around his desk. "CJ?"  
"Leo, if he's an Editor, the conflict is gone."  
"I know, CJ, I'm trying to say something here without being too personal."  
"Leo, that's so not like you."  
"Okay, CJ, the conflict is gone so that means you can date Danny. I just thought..., look..., I'm sorry this isn't working. I know that you guys have a thing for each other. I still don't want you talking to him about stuff he shouldn't know. Other then that, good luck. Happiness is hard to find, Kiddo, and you two have waited a long time to go for this."  
"Thank you, Leo. I know my job. I know what I can and cannot talk about. I'm very professional. I do appreciate that you wish us happiness. I don't appreciate that you still worry about me in that manner."  
"I don't, CJ, not really. Just be careful, okay. I mean that in the same way I would mean it if I were talking to Mallory."  
"Okay. I've got to go back to work."  
"Good."  
"Bye."  


When CJ got back to her office, Carol was not at her desk. As it turns out, she was putting something in CJ's office.  
"What's that?"  
"A note from Danny." Carol was smiling. "He looks very happy today."  
"I'm glad."  
"And you? I thought you would look very happy today, too."  
"And you know what? I would look happy today if people weren't harrassing me about being able to date Danny. They sure show their happiness for me in strange ways. I've heard from them all today, Carol, all of them." She sat down, picking up the envelope from Danny.  
"I know. I think they mean well, they just don't really know how to be happy for you without seeming to be intruding in your personal life."  
"They didn't seem to mind this past year." She smiled at her assistant.  
"That was different. Situations have changed. We're all glad for you, CJ." She began leaving the office.  
"You always liked him, Carol. He owes you a big 'thank you'. I'd get it tonight if I were you. He's not gonna be around to bother you anymore."  
"Not necessary. Danny has often thanked me. Plus, I've gotten a note and flowers from him since he handed in his resignation. He knows I was your line of defense and that it was I who let him in to see you." She laughed. "He's nice."  
"I know." CJ agreed while turning her attention to Danny's note.  


CJ,  
Everett McKinley Dirksen said "Life is not a static thing. The only people who do not change their minds are incompetents in asylums and those in cemetaries."   
So now if anyone complains to me about how crazy you are, I can honestly vouch for your sanity. You changed your mind about us. Can't wait till tonight.  
Danny   


'Neither can I.' She thought to herself as she reached for the phone.   
"Josh, when are you going to the party?" She heard him laugh on the other end.  
"Ah, reality is setting in, isn't it? Let me know. When you're ready, I'm ready."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
"Bye."  


~~~~~  
6:00 pm  


Josh came to get CJ so they could go to the party together as planned.   
"Am I gonna need to keep a close eye on you? You know, you're not gonna attack Danny or anything like that, right?"   
"Why the hell would I attack him? I don't hate him." They were walking down the hall to the Press area.   
"I didn't mean attack him like that. I meant, you know, grab him and start kissing him right there in the middle of the party." He was smirking at her or rather at the image he just gave himself.  
"No, I will not be doing that. The President has reminded me that he ceases worrying at a minute after midnight. That's when I can grab him and kiss him."  
"Good to know." He opened the door for her. "We're here, My Lady."   
Danny came over to them immediately. He started to hug CJ but her hand instinctively went out to stop him. "Not yet, Fishboy."  
"Danny, she's gotta wait till 12:01 am. President's orders. So go easy with her, okay?" Josh was waiting for an answer. Instead, he and CJ were just looking at each other. So many things being said with just their eyes. Words were not necessary for these two. They may already be together but no one knew that and it wasn't long enough to make up for the year they waited, by any means. "Uh, guys, this kinda feels like I'm watching you have sex or something and it's creeping me out a bit." He took CJ's hand to try to lead her over to the refreshments.   
"Josh, you go ahead. I'll be right there." She was still looking at Danny. "Call me when you're leaving so I can make sure I'm home. I am not wasting anymore time."  
"12:01, huh? I'm not gonna last that long. I want you now."  
"I feel the same way but for appearances sake, we have to wait until after midnight. If we leave at 11:30, we can be at my place just before midnight. If we can get away from here by 10:00, then we gotta figure something out. My phone will probably ring many times and I will have to answer it every time until midnight. But we'd still be together, comfortably, resting on the couch. And we could do all the kissing we want and just stop to answer the phone. Your call. Just let me know when you're ready to go."  
"I'm ready to go now."  
"It's only after six. Way to early. Start looking tired around nine so when you say you're leaving at ten, they won't bother you too much. I can't wait." She took his hand briefly. Josh came back with something for them to drink. "Hey, Claudia Jean, you'll have plenty of time to talk to him later. Some of the other reporters are complaining that you're ignoring them, so start schmoozing. Let's go."  
"I'm going. Later, Danny. I'll talk to you before I go back to work. At least to say good-bye." She went to greet the other reporters.  


~~~~~  
10:00 pm  


Danny called CJ to let her know he was ready to leave. She assured him she was out the door. Josh came into the office as she was putting on her coat.  
"We gotta call you. Till midnight. Sorry." He was slightly grinning but he was also having trouble looking directly into her eyes.  
"It's okay, Josh, I already warned Danny that it was going to be like that. We won't do anything. We're adults and we can control ourselves. Who's calling?" She grabbed her briefcase.  
"Me, Sam and Toby."  
"Toby? Oh, joy. He's gonna want to actually talk."  
"Yeah, he said he was."  
"Sam and I are just gonna ring the phone, you're gonna answer, then we're gonna hang up. It's a nuisance but we're all following orders."  
"Josh, don't worry about it. I want to go home now. I have a friend already on the way over there." She smiled at him.  
"Okay. I'm happy for you, CJ. I am. It showed a lot of control to wait as long as you two have. It's a good thing, too, because some of the reporters were hinting they thought it started already. That would be a problem."  
CJ was shocked at that. That hadn't even gone out of the apartment. How could anyone suspect? "Yeah, I could see how that would be a problem, Josh, I gotta go."  


~~~~~  
11:00  


They had stopped by the deli to get some food for the weekend. Danny agreed to make breakfast for the next two days and she didn't have anything for him to cook. Upon entering the apartment, she put the coats away, while he put the groceries in their proper place. Once those tasks were completed, they grabbed each other. Kissing commenced. Leading him to the couch, she noticed there were already several messages. "I have to listen. It's probably my buddies checking in." Sure enough, it was. She called them back immediately to allay any fears that might have arisen from her not picking up the phone. Sam and Josh, true to their word, kept her on the phone just long enough to establish that she was at home. Toby, however, kept her on the phone for twenty minutes. She was not pleased and vowed to torment him the first chance she got. Danny busied himself by making some herbal tea for both of them.   
"Hey, Toby, it's almost midnight. You wanna keep her on for another twenty minutes so Josh and Sam don't have to bother calling anymore?"   
"Tell your little red-headed friend that I'm hanging up. Call Josh and Sam and talk to them for a bit, then I'll call back. We all like our jobs, CJ."  
"You're the one who told them to call, Toby. Leo would never do this and the President would just call himselfto remind me about the time. As for Josh and Sam, they're not so paranoid that they kept me talking. I don't have to ignore Danny, Toby, I just can't make love with him till a minute after midnight."  
"More information than I need. Good-bye, CJ, I'm not calling back. I've done my civic duty for the night."  
"Bye." She was laughing when she hung up the receiver. "Just a sec, Danny, I have to call the twins again and then I'm all yours." He handed her the mug of tea.  
"Hey, Sam, how are you? You sound tired. You were sleeping? I'm sorry, Toby told me to call you. You should remember that for Monday. Go back to sleep." Danny was laughing quietly as she dialed the next number.  
"Hey, Josh, I'm going to do something to Toby on Monday. I just wanted you to know beforehand." She was listening while Danny put his arms around her from behind. He was beginning to kiss her neck and nibble her ears. "Yes, Josh, Toby is a pain. I totally agree. Hmm, I have to go now. Have a good weekend."   


~~~~~  
12:01 am  


"You're really mine, now." She pulled him toward the bedroom. "No more phone calls, just us."  
"I love you."   
She stopped in her tracks. "What? What did you just say?"  
"It's okay for us to date now and here we are. I love you. You don't have to..."   
She grabbed him and kissed him soundly. "I love you, too, Knucklehead, now let's go to bed."  
"Take me there." He put out his hand for her. She took it hoping that the rest of their relationship would go smoothly, but she didn't think it would.  


The end. 

  


End file.
